The present invention relates generally to an overload clutch for winches or the like, and more particularly to an overload clutch for use underground, between the rope drum and the internally running rope drum shaft. An account of such an overload clutch is given in the German patent application No. P 26 29 821.5-22. Although such an overload clutch is responsible for useful effects, the rubber-elastic filling between the rope drum and the rope drum shaft will only have a short working life and frequently has to be replaced, if the clutch is frequently overloaded.
As a further development of the known measure, in which a sliding, frictional and squeezing effect is produced, an attempt has now to be made to put an end to the sliding and frictional effects.